Light to Dark two point O
by Keladry of Page
Summary: AU, OCC, The remake of my old story Light to dark. Joy is dateing Omi but here teacher is Schuldich. Whats a girl to do?


Light to Dark 2.0

By Joy-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, and if I did I wouldn't be writing this. I do own Kira, Matt, Joy and Seirra.

~*~* = Place change

~!~!~! =POV change

(Mind speech and thoughts)

AU, slightly OOC, Rated PG 13 

Kira walked in to the shop just like all the other fan girls, but instead of helping them, Aya kissed Kira. 

"Aya stop that!" Kira said. 

"Why Kira? Why should I stop?" Aya asked. 

"Well, for one Joy and Omi are staring at us." She smiled. 

He whispered into her ear. "Well then, lets give them a show." 

Then, he kissed her with a fiery passion that made us blush. Then, Aya and Kira went into the backroom so Kira could get her apron. While they were in the backroom, Omi grabbed me around waist. I looked into his eyes, just daring him to try that trick. He kissed me so passionately that I felt like we were on fire. 

Then Crawford walked in, and Omi dropped me from the shock of it. 

I stood up. 

"Crawford-san, did I forget to give you my term paper?" 

"Yes, McCarthy." 

Omi's eyes were very big. 

"Go get the team. Now." He whispered to me. 

"Ok, I'll go get it." 

I ran into the back room 

"Kira can you and Aya watch the shop? I need to get Yohij, Ken and my term paper. k?" 

"Ok, we'll watch the shop." 

Then, I ran up the stairs to find the rest of the team. 

~!~!~!  
Kira walked into the shop carrying a glass vase with red and white roses. 

Then there was a crash. Kira had dropped the flowers at Crawford's feet, falling into the pile of glass. She cut her had on the glass and began to bleed on the white roses. 

She looked at the roses. 

(White becoming red. 

Innocent to killer. 

That was life.) 

Then, she looked up at Crawford. He was smiling at her with that dammed smile. He bent down and lifted Kira to her feet. Kira backed away. 

"I'm not here to fight." Said Crawford. 

~!~!~!

Just then I ran in. 

"Here is my term paper, Sensei." 

"I will speak with you in English, McCarthy" Then he left. 

Omi said, "Kira, please take Joy down to the mission room." 

"Ok" 

We walked to the room. Kira sat across from me. She was staring at her hands. They had stopped bleeding, but they were still red. 

"Kira, I have some thing that I wanted give to you but I think I'll wait till later." 

Just as I said that, the rest of the team walked in. Aya gave me this look of tell all now or die. 

Kira spoke up first. "So, why didn't you tell us that your teacher was our worst enemy? Explain your self! NOW!" She said with a sudden anger. 

"Well, you all know that I was sent to high school a year early. There's more to this than you think. You'd never guess who my counselor is." I said quickly. 

"Oh yeah, maybe Schuldich." Yohji said sarcastically. 

"For once, you're right, Yo-tan. He is. Yes Kira, he knows who I am. He is a telepath, but he has not told anyone, and no Aya, Ken, I am not working with the enemy." 

"Joy, don't you get it! He must be planning something that will harm you. For all we know, Crawford could be planning to kill you when he has that little talk with you tomorrow." Kira said angrily. 

"No, he can't risk it. He needs that job. He and Schuldich are recruiting at my school, and they have recruiters at your school too, Kira. They wanted me to join them because they found out that I'm an empath. No, they have not come and said it out right, but I can tell." 

"Joy, why didn't you tell us when you found out?" Ken asked calmly. 

"I tried, but Omi wasn't interested. All he wanted was to make out, and I didn't think that any of you would take me seriously, because it was right after that letter came informing me that My sisters were changing their name and no longer wanted to hear form me." I kept a striate face, as Omi turned bright red, and Aya glared at him. 

"Ok, so now we know, so we'll deal with it one day at a time. I've got to go meet Monica at the park. So I'll see you all later." Ken then left. 

"Well I've got do Geometry homework. Later, sweetie." Omi kissed me on the cheek and ran to his room. 

"Well I've had it. I'm out of here." Yohji stood up and walk over to me. Setting his hand on my shoulder, he said. "You know that you can always come to me..." He walked up the stairs and out of the room leavening me with this odd felling that he had meant something more but I brushed it off. 

"I'll go get some antiseptic at the store for your hand, Kira." Aya kissed Kira on the forehead. Then, he turned to me, "Joy I'm not mad at you, just concerned." Then he left. 

"Kira, do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked, turning to her.

"No why?" Kira responded. 

"It's the four year anniversary of the day we met, and I wanted to give you some thing. Here." I handed her a silver locket with a pic of me on one side and a pic of her on the other. On the front there is an inscription. It reads, "Friends are a precious gift. Do not give them up." 

"Oh yeah keep a white roses in this vase for me. I'll be back for it some day." I said as I handed her the vase. I started to walk up the stars, and she started to speak so I turned and looked at her.

"All right, Joy, but please do be careful." She looked up at me.

"I will." I smiled and ran up the stars. I ran all the way to my room and something normal, like homework. I sat down at the computer and started to write my history essay. About two hours later Omi came and peeked around the edge of my door. I looked up at him. "Eh?" He smiled and walked into the room. I turned to watch him. His walk was so light and... I couldn't find words to explain how he walks or even how he looked at me.

"you should come down Yohji ordered Pizza, Kens out with Monica, Kira and Aya are out doing something 'work' related. so your safe and that essay can wait." He smiled and pulled me out of my chair. He led me down to the kitchen.

"Joy, so now you grace us with your loveliness." Yohji said flirting with me.

I smiled, sitting down on one of the chairs backwards. " so what kind of Pizza did you order?" I looked at him, and as I always did I tested his emotions and got nothing. He was good at hiding his feelings.

"cheese." he said going to the door. He opened it to see the delivery guy, Yohji took the pizza and Omi paid him.

"Lets eat in the mission room." I said trying to smile. I took a box of milk flavored pocky from the shelf. 

"Ok Koi, we got movies." Omi said as we took the pizza to the missionroom. I looked at the movies.

"What's with the 80's films?" I looked at Omi and Yohji.

"well we thought that you might like them." Yohji smiled and sat down next to me. Omi popped in the first DVD.

Next thing I knew, Omi was shacking me. 

"Joy, you need to go get your uniform on you have school." 

I jumped up and ran to my room. I rush to get my school uniform on. I grabbed my bag and was on the back of Omi's Motorcycle in about 2 minutes. 

"hurry Koi." we sped of towards my school. 

When we got there I jumped off the bike and ran into the school. I walked to my locker and opened it. There was a note from my friend Matt. It said:   
Joy,   
Can you meet me in the library before first period? I have a surprise for you. And I think you'll like it.   
Matt 

I shut my locker. Matt was standing there. I looked at him; he had a big smile on. His happiness just surrounded him. 

"So can you go to the library? You will like the surprise. It has to do with our English project." Mat said with a smile. 

I looked around. I looked to make sure that Schu-Schu was not with in hearing distance and said, "Ok, but I have some thing to tell you too." Then, we walked to the library. 

When we got there, we went to our corner, and Matt used his powers and sound proofed it. 

"Matt you need to be careful of Crawford. He may go after my friends to get to me. He knows what I am, and we are going to have a talk in next period. So what was your news?" I said. 

Matt just sat there, he was so unhappy. His unhappiness was just rolling off of him like heat. Then he said, "Well, I don't know if I can top that, but I think that you'll like my story better. I have finished our project." 

"That's great! I won't have to worry about failing English while I'm dying." I said sarcastically. 

Then the bell rang, so Matt cut the barrier, and we went to class. I walked to my doom. 

When we entered the room, Crawford stood up and addressed the class. "Class, I want you to go to the library and work on your projects. All of you except for McCarthy-san. You're dismissed." 

Matt looked at me and I nodded for him to go. As he went, he glared at Crawford, who just gave Matt a smile that could have raised the dead. Then, I sat down at my desk as the rest of the class left, and I waited for him to say something. 

"So, how did you become Weiss? If you'll please tell me." 

"Ok, it all started when I was 5. I lived in the USA. Then, my mom died in a car accident, and my dad's job transferred him to Japan. He got involved with Ran's dad, and then when I was 10. 

(Flash back) 

'Dad... no!' I screamed as I saw my dad's body. I just stood there not knowing what to do. Then, Ran grabbed me. He shielded me from the blast, but he couldn't save Aya-chan too. She was hit by that car. 

Ran screamed and held me tighter; I could feel the anger and sadness in him. I just sat there with this look of sorrow that should not have been on a ten year old's face.

(end Flash back)

Then, this man came and told us that he would help us if we came to work for him as assassins, and we agreed to because we had nowhere else to go. That's when I meet Kira. 

(Flash back) 

"Ran was now called Aya. I thought this over and over, we will save Aya-chan and we'll be ok. That's when we walked into the flower shop with Manx. I looked up; there standing in front of me was a girl. She was taller then me and she had long hair. She looked at me the way my sisters used to look at me. With all knowing eye's. Then she began to talk to me. 

'Hi, you must be Joy. My name is Kira and I will be you teacher in the art of killing. Now lets get you settled in.' She smiled at me and took my hand and led me to my room. 

(end Flash back)

"And you know the rest. Now, are you going to kill me?" 

"No, we're not enemies here, only on the battlefield. So, now you may go to the library. Oh, your grade on that term paper was an +A. Here take it." 

So I got up. I just stood there staring at him. I walked out of the classroom. As I walked I thought about what he had said. "We're not enemies here, only on the battlefield." 

I guess that it's true. There was no need to worry. Just then I bumped into some one. I looked up, it was Nagi. I just smiled as he held the door open for me. 

As I passed, he whispered in my ear" Just wait and see what I'm going to do to you when you and me are alone." I just walked by with no emotion showing. Then, I went and sat down with Matt. 

"Joy, how did it go?" Mat asked. He seemed worried. 

"It was ok. At least he didn't kill me, and he gave me an +A on my term paper. That was weird." 

"Well at least you're ok, for now." 

The rest of the day passed normally other then getting a new project in Personnel growth was going to pick some one to shadow for a day. At the end of the school day I walked Matt home, after that I walk through the park, heading for the shop. I walk passed the playground when I heard that voice in my head.(Joy what are you doing here?) I looked over at the playground. Schuldich was sitting on a swing. The one next to him was empty. I walked over and sat down. 

"I was just on my way home. So did you get yelled at by Bradley for not telling about me?" I grinned at him hoping that he had.

"Yes no thanks to you. You get yelled at?" He looked at me as if trying to see through me.

"Yeah, well I need to go." I got up and ran the rest of the way home. I walked in.  
"I'm back." I shouted. 

"Joy, can you come help me with this display?" Monica asked. Monica works in the shop and is our contact for missions. 

"Ok, Mo-chan. It went ok today. He didn't kill me and he gave me an +A on my term paper." I told her. She just smiled and nodded. 

After that, I walked up the stairs toward my room, but I stopped in front of Omi's door. I stood there thinking, (Should I knock? Should I go in?) Then I heard: "Joy, please come in here." It was Omi. So I went in. He was sitting in the middle of his bed. He had lots of wrapping paper sitting in piles around him, and there was a present sitting in his lap. 

"Joy this is for you." He handed me the gift. "Today is the 4-year anniversary of our meeting." I sat there and opened it very carefully. I looked down; there were the daggers I had been admiring. They were expensive. I hugged him, speechless. I began to cry. He just held me. 

"I just want to be free." I sobbed. 

"Koi, you know that none of us can truly be free. We may come close, but what is freedom? Just remember, you've got me." He held me and rocked back and forth. 

Then Aya knocked on the door and said; "Joy, can you come down to the mission room?" 

"I'll be there in a minute." I called. 

"Come on, Joy, let's go." We got up. 

I walked down the spiral stairway. 

"SURPRISE!!!" They shouted. 

"You remembered. Thank You." 

"You think we would forget?" Yohji said to me, hugging me from behind. 

"I would not forget you, sis." Aya said sheepishly. 

"I was the one who reminded them Joy-chan." Ken hugged me. 

"Now after you guys are done partying, you have a mission." Monica said. 

So we got briefed, and we were told to take care of it tonight.

~*~*~*~*

I sat quietly next to the target. He was good and drunk. I looked to Kira. She tilted her head to indicate for me to take him in to the next room. He thought that we were going to have sex. I let him get as far as to start removing my outer Kimono. I took the dagger that was hidden in my sleeve. Carefully I slid the dagger into his chest. He died quietly, and then Yohji and Omi came into the room from the secret compartment. 

"Nice job, Freesia." 

"Thanks, but lets hurry up and get rid of the body." 

"Ok." 

So the evening went on like that, until Schuldich walk into our tearoom. 

(Hi, Hot stuff), he said into our minds as he smiled sweetly. 

(Leave now, or I will have to kill you to protect Joy.) 

(Kira, I can fight my own battles.) 

Just as I said that, he sat down next to me and severed the link between Kira and I. 

(Can't have you planning to kill me. Now can we?) 

(What do you want?) 

(What every other man wants when he comes to place like this. Sex, and it's you I want it from.) 

As he said this, he put his hand into mine. I just sat there looking perfectly normal. 

(I am everything you want! I am everything you need! I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be! I say all the right things at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I know why! I know your little secret.) 

(What the hell do you mean Schu?) 

(Joy, lets go into the other room NOW!) 

(No way in fucking hell) 

(Don't make me force you to.) 

Being the good little submissive girl that I am, I answered by looking to Kira to tell her that I was leaving the room. She gave me this look of just don't get yourself killed. 

Then I told the other customer. "Please do excuse me, but I grow tired. So, I will take my leave of you." 

(That was very good.) 

So I got up and went into the other room with Schuldich. As soon as the door closed, he began to move in my direction. He kissed me intensely. I just stood there stunned. He started to remove my outer kimono. 

I began to struggle, but he started to speak into my mind, saying: 

(Don't struggle, it will just cause this to hurt more.) 

I still tried to get away, but by this time I was standing in my mission cloths. He started to unbutton my top. I got a hold of my dagger, but he grabbed it from my hand. He accidentally slashed me a cross the cheek. 

"I may not be Farfello, but blood still tastes good." 

Now I had stopped struggling. He had my shirt off and was removing my bra. I let him push me onto the floor. He pulled my pants off. He removed his own pants. He started to move into me, and that's when I blacked out. 

~*~*~*~*

(I keep running, but I don't know from what. I turn and look back. Ken is chasing me. 

He looks like he's going to kill me. NO!!! )

I woke up. I was lying in Omi's bed with the team gathered around me. 

"I'm ok." I said quietly. 

"Oh Koi, I thought I might loose you." Omi sobbed. 

"Joy, what were you thinking? You could have been killed, Imouto." Aya and Kira said together. 

"I wasn't. He was controlling me." I stated meekly. 

"Just as long as you're all right Joy." Yohji said as he hugged me. 

We sat there looking at each other. 

"could you all leave? I'm gonna go take a shower." I got up and went to the bathroom. I started working with my make up to find a way to hide the mark on my face.

I stood there crying. I had tried everything, but wait that wasn't true. I hadn't used the paler. So I got it out of my nightclub bag. 

I looked up into the mirror. Damn it. It didn't work. I grabbed for one of the towels on the rack. 

Then, with a sweep of my arm, all of the jars of makeup fell to the floor and shattered. I stood there in amongst all the broken glass crying into a towel, as if I were trying to wash away the mark. 

Then I heard an argument outside the bathroom door. 

"Let me deal with this! She is my girlfriend." Omi said in his quiet way. 

"Omi, you don't know women. Just let me take care of this." Yohji said. He sounded stressed. 

"Why so you can take advantage of her?" Omi shouted accusingly. 

"I would never do that to Joy. She's too good for that." Yohji said with this tone of truth in his voice. 

"All right Yohji." Omi finally admitted defeat. 

Then I heard a knock at the door and Yohji opened it. 

"Joy, are you ok?" He asked as he moved to hold me in his arms. 

"Look at me, do I look ok?! No! I have this hideous mark!!" I sobbed in to his chest. 

We just stood there, him holding me, me crying. Suddenly Yohji's hand tilted my face upward so that he could look at my face. He lend down, our lips brushed agent each other lightly.

I felt for his emotions to see if what I had just sensed was true. (Oh my god!!!! He loves Omi and I, in more then a big brotherly way. )

"So now you know my secret. What will you do with that knowledge?" 

"I love you, Yohji, and Omi does too. We would never do any thing to hurt you." Then I kissed him, agene. 

"All right, then you'll let me carry you into your bed room, where Omi is waiting for you. First say that you will go to sleep to night." 

"Yes, I'll try." 

Then he whisked me up into his arms, and took me to my room, where he set me down on my bed. Omi came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Yohji started to leave.

"wait we, the three of us should talk about this." I reached out to him. 

"Not tonight, in the morning, get some rest Joy." Yohji said as he left. 

"Omi can we just go to sleep?" 

"Yes." 

"Good night." 

We snuggled close together and slept. 

(I'm running trying to get away from them. I need to find a place where I'll be safe. I looked back. Bombay was readying trank darts. Then I ran into someone. I looked up it was my hero. Schuldich. He said into my mind (Come with me, and you'll be safe.) )

I sat up in bed and realized that it was only a dream. Omi would never do that to me. I looked down at my angel. He was sleeping peacefully. 'Everything will be ok' I thought. But unknownst to me some one was watching. 

(No, no my dark angel, you will suffer great pains soon.) 

~*~*~*~*

"Joy" 

"Joy" 

"Joy, time to get up. You need to go to school with Kira. So you can do that report." 

"Nnnnnn" 

"Come on." Omi pulled the sheet off of me. 

"Nnn, cold." I said as I got up and grabbed an over kimono. "What time is it?" 

"6:30" 

"Why do I have to do this again?" 

"It's for one of your classes. Now get a move on, or you'll be late, cause I know how much time you take to eat." He said with a grin. I glared at him and sent him a wave of guilt. 

Then I got my black tank top with the words in white "I am your goddess now get down on your knees and worship me!" my black baggy bondage pants and my crimson backpack with my keychain collection. 

"What do you think?" 

"You'll knock em dead, Koi." Then he kissed me softly on the lips and smacked my ass. "Now go get breakfast." 

I ran down stairs. I got a bowl of rice, and stuffed a thing of Pocky into my bag. I sat down next to Aya.

Aya was working on a fanfic that he's writing. 

"So, how's it going?" 

"Ok. I just don't know if I should put Spike with Angel or Xander, and I can't choose which girl gets to be with Buffy." 

"I'd stick with Spike/Xander and Buffy/Willow, but that's just me." 

"That sounds good. Thanks for the help, but you need to get a move on. Kira is already in the car." 

"Ja" 

"Ja Ne" 

I ran out to the car. I hopped in. 

"Nice outfit." 

"I like it. So why did you leave so early today?" 

"I want to introduce you to some one." 

"Who?" 

"That's the surprise." Then she turned up the radio, so that it blasted J-rock. I sat there rocking out to Gackt, not paying attention to where she was taking me, until we pulled up to the legendary coffee house, Lestats. 

"Shiby, I finally get see this place." 

"You mean you've never been here?" 

"No, high school students aren't aloud in here. It's taboo." 

As we sat talking in the car, someone had come out of Lestats and was headed straight for the car. 

"Kira" The girl shouted. 

"Sierra, just the person I was about to look for. I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine. Joy meet Sierra. Sierra meet Joy. Joy will be shadowing us during classes today." Kira said smiling. 

" Cool, lets go in." Sierra said quietly. 

We got out of the car and all walked into Lestats. The atmosphere of the coffeehouse amazed me. Kira led me to a comfy couch and ordered me a Hammerhead. 

"So, why are you shadowing Kira today?" Sierra asked. 

"In my personnel growth class we had to pick a friend to report on. So I chose Kira, cause she is like my big sister." I stated simply. As I said that I tried to sense her emotions, but there was a wall there. I couldn't feel a thing. When my hand bumped hers I went numb. I chose not to mention it to Kira. She probably just has immunity to my power, I thought. 

"What classes do you have today?" I asked. 

"We have Psychology, History and our hand to hand combat club." Kira replied. 

"Dose that mean that I might get some sparing practice?" 

"Yeah, I guess so, chibi. We need to get a move on or we'll be late for class." Kira said as we all got up. 

"Sierra, do you need a ride to the campus?" 

"Yes." 

So we walked out to the car and got in. It took us 10 minutes to get to the school and 5 to get to class. I would have gotten lost if I hadn't been with Kira. 

I sat down in the empty chair next to Kira. I sat through an hour and ½ of Psychology. I got out of the chair that was starting to hurt my ass and followed Kira to History. 

That's when the teacher noticed me. "Kira, who is the young lady sitting next to you?" 

"This is my good friend Joy McCarthy. I am her mentor." 

"And why is she here?" 

"She is shadowing me for a class assignment." 

"Ah, Well, welcome to our class. Please come up here and interlude yourself to the class." 

"I'm Joy McCarthy. I am 14 years old and I'm originally from The USA. I live with friends of mine. I work at Kitty in the House (Koneko)." I said to the class. Then went and sat down. 

"Thank you Joy, now lets get started with today's work…." and then I tuned out. Next thing I know Kira is shaking me by the shoulders. 

"Joy it's time to go to lunch." Kira said. 

"Cool, where are we going to eat?" 

"Oh, how about that new place down the street?" Sierra asked. 

"Kira not that place. Nagi and his flunkeys are there." I complained. 

"Joy don't worry. He wont hurt you as long as Kira and I are around. It's Schuldich who is with them that you need to be concerned about, but I think we can take him." Sierra said calmly. 

"Well, ok lets go!" I didn't think to ask how she knew about the stuff that was going on.

So we walked to Dragon Fruit café. As soon as I walked in, I herded that nasal voice in my mind. 

(Hi, Hot Lips) 

(Hi Jack ass) 

(I see you have met our secret weapon.) 

(What in hell are you talking about?) 

(Sierra of course.) 

(Ok, so let me get this straight. My teammate's best friend is Schwartz?) 

(You got it, Hot Lips. So, why are you here? Oh wait, let me answer that. You're doing a class assignment for me. Right?) 

(You got it.) 

"Joy, look who came to eat with us." So I looked in Kira's direction and saw Omi, Yohji and Aya sitting at a table with food there for us. Omi and Yohji had left a space between them so that I could sit there. They were very happy looking. I walked over but as I did I had this odd feeling that I should be running away from them. I just brushed it away and sat down. 

"Joy, can you come home now? There is some thing I need your help with." Omi asked nicely. 

"Kira, can I go?" 

"Yes, I was about to ask Sierra if she could cover for me at practice." 

"That works." We finished lunch and went home.

I walked with Omi up the stairs to his room. Yohji followed behind. I opened the door and went in. 

"Yo-tan, Stay outside and guard the door. Ok?" Omi said to Yohji. 

" Got it." 

Omi walked in after me and closed the door. 

"Joy, sit down. There is some thing that I need to ask you." 

I sat down on the bed. 

"What is it?" I asked. Omi got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. 

"Joy, will you marry me?" 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Omi I will." I cried. 

~!~!~!~!~!

Kira sat down on the bed, with the flowers that she wanted for her room. She picked out a nice white rose and went over to a small vase in the corner. She watched very closely as she placed the white rose in the vase. As soon as it was in place, the color black began to move up the stem. Almost instantly, the rose was not white, but black. 

(Joy told me to keep a white rose for her, and that she would want it back some day. This is connected to her in some way. It must be!!!) 

Kira said. " I hate bad omens." 

She went and sat down at her computer; as soon as the screen was on, she got a message that she had mail. She opened the letter. It read:   
Weiss,   
We challenge you to a fight at the parking structure on third. Midnight tonight. Don't be late, or some friends of yours' might not be at school any more.   
Schwartz 

~*~*~*

"Kira when will they be here?" I asked nervously.

"Soon" Kira said. " Well speak of the devil, Look who's here."

"Shut up Kira-san, this is a fight not a friendly meeting. Schu, Nagi go!" Crawford shouted.

(You're going down Joy.) Was all I herd before I fainted.

~*~*~*~*

(Where am I? The room is dark. The last thing I remember is running from Weiss.) 

I hear a clank the door opens and my Orange haired savory is standing there with some clean cloths for me.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because you needed it."

I pull off the tattered rages that I was warring and put on the baggy black Bondage paints. I pulled the blood red top over my head. And looked to him for my daggers. He handed them to me.

"Crawford wants to see you now."

"Ok let's go."

We walked out to the hall and I pulled out one of the daggers and started to lick it and I cut my tong I stopped and concentrated on the blood and the cut was gone but now my ears were pierced. 

" Schu you got some ear rings for me?" I asked. He handed me a pare of black cross earrings. I put them on and we walked in to Crawford's offices.

"Ah so you awake now. Please sit." Crawford said. I didn't.

" My name is Jo-" he cut me off.

"It doesn't mater what your name was before you came here. From now on you will be called Sundig." He said icily.

"Yes Sir." I said as I walked out the door. Schu followed after me.

"So what will you do now Sundig?" He asked me.

"You can read my mind so cant you see it." I said as we walked to his room. He shut the door behind him and looked at me. 

"Yes I can...but we hardly know one another." He smirked, moving towered me with his arms out inviting me to move closer.

"Has that stopped you before?" I move into his arms.

"True. True." He pressed his lips agents mine in a hard passionate kiss. I never wanted it to end. I started to take off his shirt. As he worked his hands up under mine.

~End~

N.A.: What do you guy's think of the rewrite? 


End file.
